I Know What Will Come
by Annie1965
Summary: Katie just moved from the USA for London. She is with a group of six, she and her friends. One week after it, her best friend, Julie, wants to go shopping and she goes together. But, what she didn't though that would happen was that she would find a man who was very nice with her and cheered her up after having a vision. She's a vident, yes! A Fred Weasley fanfic.
1. The First Look

**I do not own any of Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

><p>-Julie! Wait for me! - I said. - They won't close until we get there!<p>

-I know, Katie! - Julie said. - But I just can't wait! See you inside! - And she ran through the shop's door.

It was the very first time me and Julie, my best friend, would enter into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I searched for its history and it opened almost two years ago. You're wondering: "Why you didn't enter there before?", aren't you? Well, we are from the United States of America, more known as the USA, and we moved for London a week ago, soon when we graduated. We came as a group of six: me, Julie, Amanda, Maddie, Chloe and Anna. (memorize those names, you'll need later). Julie couldn't wait for shopping and wanted to come here first (who knows why? Maybe to make a prank with me...), and me, as a great friend and roommate, went together with her.

Me and Julie are totally different, both in personality and appearance. As exterior, I'm tall, blonde and with green eyes and she has medium height, is brunette and has brown eyes. As interior, Julie is addicted for shopping, principally clothes. She's one of the funniest person and the kindest of the whole six. And, I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm the brain of the group. I'm not "the one who would jump of a cliff if not needed to", but I can make a plan, if needed in any situation. Once, we made a plan of revenge for one of Amanda's ex-boyfriends. He said he still can find some biting objects in his house...

-Weasley's Wizard Whezees, here I come - I said, while I walked into the shop.

The shop was huge, with bright-colored products and... alive. Soon as I entered the shop, I felt a joy that was unexplainable. I don't know why, I wanted to smile. There was the place for happiness, the place for me. I walked to the center, fascinated with all the products, since one that's named "Extendable Ears" to a little animal, pink or purple, entitled "Pygmypuff".

-May I help you? - said a voice in my back.

-Oh, gosh! Don't scary me like that! - I said, frightened, while I turned around and took a few steps back. The man was laughing. He had short red-hair, and, I have to admit it, a wonderful smile.

-If you weren't searching for pranks, I'm sorry, but you came to the wrong place! - he said.

-That wasn't a prank. Prank is when you make the person be pissed off. You only scared me.

-Oh, yeah? I'll show you a prank later, then. By the way, my name is Fred Weasley and I'm one of the co-owners of this shop. And just a warning, if you see two of me somewhere, don't be scared.

-Um... O.K...

-Katie! I've been looking for you everywhere! - Julie said, running towards me. -Wait, aren't you the boy who helped me? George? - she was looking at Fred's face now.

-Yes, that's me! - Fred answered.

-How did you came here so fast?

-You forgot I'm a wizard? Just kidding, I'm not George, I'm Fred. His brother.

Julie showed Fred her tongue and made a noise that I understood as impatience.

-Katie, have you seen those cute little things called Pygmypuffs? - Julie started - I'll buy for us, which color do... - her voice was going lower until that I couldn't hear her and everything went dark.

Some words appeared in my front:

"Dumbledore will fall,

Death is on her way.

They'll have their meeting,

In an unforgettable way.

At first will seem betray,

Everyone will hate.

But the truth will be shown,

Unfortunately, late."

What did that mean? I didn't know anyone who was called Dumbledore, although, I remember have heard this name in History of Magic... I had no time to think a lot. A man's face appeared. He had a long white beard and was wearing glasses. A glimpse happened and the face changed. He was a grumpy man, and had black hair that... well, needed a shower.

Things were coming back to where my body was, the shop. I could only hear Julie 's voice, shouting "She's a vident, you idiot! It happens all the time!". I think I woke up because of her. And then, Fred's voice "I'm worried with my clients and she's not well!". Oh, no! If Julie was screaming with the co-owner, we'll be expelled from there.

* * *

><p>-Explain him, Julie - I said, with weak voice. After a vision, I always stay weak and I need some moments for being well again. Why happen a vision now? In the middle of a shop? Everyone must have thought I have some problems.<p>

-Fine. I'm her friend has almost twelve years, so I'm used to that. Katie was born with a gift, but that gift has some collateral issues. She stays dizzy and faints. We need to leave her quiet there, or the vision will be interrupted when it's not ended and she will feel even worse, and that's not what we want. Now you explain, what did you see?

I told them what I could remember and, at the end, Fred was astonished.

-Are you sure it was Dumbledore? - he asked.

-Yes, I am. "Dumbledore will fall" - I answered.

-And you're sure that it'll happen?

-Yes, Fred. Was he your friend?

-We can say so. He was the Headmaster from the school that I graduated, well, made until the half of last year. You're seeing that dool? - he pointed to an ugly dool in the tightrope that was saying "I demand order!" - She was the most horrible teacher we ever had. She was treating the students like garbage. I want her dead more than You-Know-Who! So, me and George made the prank of the century and flied off school. All the students cheering us, it was our little hero moment.

-Why I can imagine you doing that? - I said and we both smiled.

-Katie, it's time to go - Julie warned and she helped me to stand up. - It's better we care of you at home.

-Alright. Well, sorry by the inconvenience, and goodbye!

Fred was about to open his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him:

-No need to ask, you'll see me again - I said with a whink. He smiled and I smiled back.

Well, I believe that, for now, I have something to care about in this city.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

-Katie, you saw how he looked at you! - Julie said. She was insisting that Fred fell in love with me and I did with him. But we're only friends, right?

-Yes, he looked at me with his eyes! - I answered. We were arriving home, but I didn't want to. I knew the other girls would have the same reaction as Julie, soon as she say them that. And, she might exaggerate, for my doom.

-No need to be so rude, sweetie. I'm just saying that you would be cute together!

-And I'm saying we barely met each other! I neither know if we can consider ourselves friends already. We're arriving home, I'll be at my room if you need me. - I opened the door, ran as fast as I could and shut the one from my room.

Fred was just nice with me, I mean, he's not "the love of my life"! I think. He doesn't know my full name and we're neither friends yet! But... No one was so nice with me. He was sweet, even if he didn't know who I was. I still think he was only being the "helpful owner", but Julie thinks there's something hidden in the story...

Oh, you know? Whatever! I needed to search who is this Dumbledore. I grabed my History of Magic book and searched. There he was! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (fantastic and short name, huh?). More called only as Dumbledore. "Realized and reached many important things, including being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most known school in Great Britain, although, he was before tha Transfiguration professor of the same school." Ah... At least I know who he is now. I put the book back on where it was and layed on my bed.

-Katie? - a voice said at the other side of the door. - It's me, Maddie. I know you don't want to speak with any of us, principal with Julie, but I want to know what happened there. Julie only speaks about you and that Fred, and how sweet he was for you, but I don't care about this and you know. I just want to know the prophecy. And, are you sure you're okay? You fainted after the vision, you're weak, aren't you?

Maddie cared about relationships, but not as much as the others. She was short, had a long brown hair and green eyes. She was the bravest and the funniest of us, and the one that tried to solve the prophecies with me the most. I opened the door, because I knew she wasn't lying.

-I'm okay, I swear. Come in - I said.

I told her what I've saw, the words, the faces. She was paying a lot of attention, listening to every single detail I said.

-Dumbledore... I've heard this name before... - she said.

-He was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - I answered. She looked surprised at me. -What? I searched while I was here with nothing to do.

-No, isn't this... It's that I remember where I heard his name. Before my parents die, a man came to our house. I was very very little, two or three years old. I know it must sound weird, but my memory was better that time, trust me. He said to my dad something like "Dumbledore is requesting you for the Order of the Phoenix, it's now or never". I don't remember what he said next, but my mom stayed frightened and my dad looked determined. He said they would participate. After the man was gone, I asked my mom what happened and she said I was too little to understand. Do you know what that is?

-No idea, it has nothing written of Order of the Phoenix in his part of the book.

-Do you think is better talk to someone that lives here?

-I see where this is going to go...

* * *

><p>-Amanda, I swear, if you don't shut up I'll punch you in the face - I said, inpatient. -Now all you can say is about me and Fred! Go do something useful with your life! No offense.<p>

-Didn't - Amanda answered. - But...

-NO! You won't ask anything else!

I just told the girls where me and Maddie were going to go. When I said "local citizen", Amanda exploded with questions and comments about me and Fred. "Why didn't you do this?", "Do you love him?", "I'm quite sure he loves you"... How many times I need to say to say to those girls that there's nothing between me and him? I know they ship, but it's getting uncomfortable. If they only ship without forcing, I would have no problem with it. But they are pushing me and him and that makes me feel bad.

-Okay, who will help me? -I said, trying to forget everything that Amanda just said and moving on - I need one more person. Three is better.

-I'll go - Anna said. She was a very nice girl, one of the only one that I could talk about books with. She was Korean, but naturalized American. She was medium-height, had dark hair until the shoulders and black eyes.

-Great! We'll be back between twelve thirty and one hour.

-Okay. Be careful - Chloe said.

-Wait! - Julie said. - I just need to ask you a question, Katie. Please don't be mad at me, more than you are. Is that, the last thing you said Fred was "No need to ask, I'll see you again." wasn't it?

-Yes, and? - I answered, wanting to go away.

-How did you know he was going to ask that? Legilimens?

-Nah. I just knew it - and me, Maddie and Anna stepped outside the door.


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

-Stay as back-ups, I think he'll tell me what it is - I said to Anna and Maddie. - If he doesn't, you enter.

We just entered at the shop, and I was determined in what I need to do there. No distractions, no second-thoughts, I needed to know what the Order of the Phoenix was to understand better my prophecy. The first part was clear, Dumbledore will die in an unforgettable way, but the second part, it had no sense! Neither what that man's face was doing there...

-Excuse me, ma'am! - Anna said to a woman by her side. - Do you know where Fred Weasley is?

-He's one of those there - she said pointing to Fred and George. - I don't know which one is Fred and which is George, though.

-Thank you -Anna now turned towards me. - It's your chance. Go there and take the answer from him!

-I sure will! - I answered.

I took a deep breath and moved toward them. I think I've never been so nervous to talk with someone! I needed that answer more than anything. And he would certainly spit it out, for good or for bad. When I was getting closer, they looked at me, one smiled and the other just asked softly "May I help you?". I turned to the one that smiled, because I knew he was Fred.

-Fred, I need to talk with you, privately. It's important - I said to him.

-How did you know I was Fred? - he asked.

-Your smile. I can't forget it.

He laughed. Where did it come from?! I didn't want to say that!

-I... I mean that your smile is beautiful. Er... I mean... - he was laughing even harder and I pretended a smile as well. - Sorry, you must think I'm an idiot.

-No, not an idiot! A funny person - he said. Fred was very kind to me, even if we just met each other. - George, may you cover me while I talk with Katie?

-Go there, tiger - Geoge said. I blushed and Fred rolled his eyes.

-Let's go to a corner where we can talk. Follow me!

There were 5 people in the shop; Anna, Maddie and other 3 that were leaving already. The girls were looking at me, with an anxious look. I gave them a look to tell that everything was said that it was rare to have few people in the shop, usually it was crowded with loads and loads of teenagers, but is was time for lunch and people probably went home.

-So, what's the matter? Anything bothering you? - he asked with a soft but determinated voice, just like he was ready to both confort me and help if I needed anything.

-Well, - I started. I hoped so much this wasn't a delicated subject because it would be too awkward. - I read in a book about this thing called 'The Order of the Phoenix', - he suddenly looked serious, but I decided to continue. - there wasn't any topic only to it and I thought you would know what that means.

He hesitated, probably measuring the exacts words to tell me.

-Katie, I think it's better you go at my parents' place, tomorrow, so we can talk about this. And plus, my mom knows more facts than I do, but I can tell you the gossip - we both laughed and he got a piece of paper and gave me the address, with the hour. - That's not a date, please don't think like that.

-No! Not me - I said with a little blush. I wasn't thinking that, but didn't expect he would say it. - But my friends will probably do. They say that "we're cute as a couple" and bla-bla-bla. If a girl comes to you or your brother saying "Don't you even DARE to hurt my friend!" Only... Ignore - he laughed a bit and- wait. Was he? He couldn't... But yes he was. Fred was blushing. - My friends are waiting, I got to go.

-Oh, sure.

I walked toward Anna and Maddie, who were already laughing quietly. I barely reached them when Fred asked:

-I'll see you there then? - his voice had a slight trace of hope in there, almost unnoticeable.

-You even have to ask? - I answered with a grin.

* * *

><p>-At his parents' PLACE?! - Anna asked, not believing at what I would at the next day. - I mean, you said "We're neither friends yet" and he's already inviting you to meet his parents?! - she and Maddie were starting to laugh and I bit my lip to contain the laughter. It looked weird, it <em>was<em> weird, that he already trusted me enough to go at his parents house. We talked twice and in one, I fainted. I don't know what's up to that guy, but the worse thing is that I trusted him as well. I feel that he isn't a bad person. Actually, I don't know what I feel.

-It's just because of the Order of the Phoenix. His mom knows the facts better and he said we need a more privet place - I told them.

-But I still think it's suspicious... - Maddie said. I poked my toungue to her, and she opened a smile. I felt more open to talk about _him_, like 2 hours after starting a discussion about it.

-I hate you - I said.

-Oh, we love you too! - they said, together.

-We're arriving home. Who gets there later lose! Apparition isn't fair!

And I ran as much as I could until our house. It was a two-floored house, white on the outside. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to six girls. I loved our little place, it was warm and cozy.

Maddie arrived first (that girl could run!), I arrived second and Anna last. And guess what Maddie said when she opened the door?

-You can't imagine what happened!


End file.
